Before he cheats
by darkgirl-08
Summary: Frida está molesta, ya que Manny volvió a caer en las mentiras de La cuervo, MannyxFrida


**Before he cheats**

Una chica de 13 años se encontraba molesta encerrada en su cuarto, no podía creer que su mejor amigo había vuelto a caer con esa chica de nuevo, es como si no entendiera a la primera que esa chica lo único que hizo fue tratar de destruir la cosa más valiosa para ella, su amistad con Manny.

_**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cau**__**se she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...**_

_**And he don't know...**_

Nostálgica se acercó a su ventana y se sorprendió al ver pasar corriendo a su mejor amigo tomado de la mano de La cuervo, perseguidos por varios autos de la policía. Eso era tan típico de él, lo que ella no soportaba era que cada vez esa chica jugaba con él y cada vez caía como un estúpido.

_**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
sla**__**shed a hole in all 4 tires...  
**__**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

Resignada y algo deprimida, se puso su pijama, le dio las buenas noches a sus padres y se fue a dormir hasta que sintió a alguien que la llamaba desde su ventana, sabía perfectamente bien quien era y seguro estaba ahí porque se había dado cuenta de que había vuelto a hacer lo mismo otra vez, como de costumbre, ella estaría ahí para él.

_**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
**__**And he don't know...**_

Ella lo dejó entrar a su habitación y se dirigió hacia él y le dijo:

- Déjame adivinar por que estás aquí, La cuervo te volvió a mentir verdad – esto lo dijo con un tono algo irónico y molesto.

-Sí – respondió el chico – disculpa no se como siempre puedo llegar a creer en lo que me dice soy un verdadero idiota – continuó

_**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
**__**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

- Lo eres – le dijo su amiga – pero eso nadie te lo va a cambiar, eres irremediable – la chica hizo una pausa y dio un suspiro – ojalá que ya no sigas cayendo como siempre –

- Lo único bueno es que siempre tu me escuchas, a pesar de que yo siempre hago lo mismo – dijo Manny – Bueno gracias por estar siempre ahí para mi –

- De nada¿Para eso son los amigos no? – aclaró Frida –

_**Maybe next time**__** he'll think before he cheats.  
I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!**_

- Bueno supongo que debo irme verdad – dijo algo cansado el menor de los Rivera – te veo mañana – concluyó el muchacho

El chico se dirigía hacia la ventana para salir como siempre lo hacía pero la voz de su amiga lo detuvo.

- Espera Manny – lo llamó algo exaltada

- Que pasa – respondió –

- Ser tu amiga es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida – le dijo – Gracias a ti soy como soy ahora -

_**Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**_

- No tienes nada que agradecerme – se notaba que el chico quería decir algo más – soy yo el que te tiene que dar las gracias, eres lo más importante para mi, no me imagino la vida si ti –

La chica estaba confundida, no sabía si lo que Manny le decía era como amigo o a lo mejor el quería ser algo más que eso para ella.

- Lo dices como amigos verdad – preguntó nerviosa

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...  
Ohh... before he cheats...**_

- No, no lo dije como amigo – el chico se acercó a su amiga hasta que estaban a solo centímetros de distancia, entonces cerró la distancia que había entre ellos con un beso en los labios – lo dije porque te amo –

- Yo, yo también te amo – la chica lo besó apasionadamente y pasaba el tiempo ellos no sabían si habían sido segundos, minutos o horas lo único que les importaba era que estaban juntos.

Holaaaaaaa bueno ojalá les guste esta historia, está basada en la letra de la canción de Carrie Underwood "Before he cheats", no me gusta la música country, pero la letra me gustó mucho, les doy la historia como regalo de San Valentín cualquier cosa me dejan un review con su opinión de la historia.

darkgirl-08


End file.
